<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好人舅舅 by 下流幻想 (Susan622)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264865">好人舅舅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan622/pseuds/%E4%B8%8B%E6%B5%81%E5%B9%BB%E6%83%B3'>下流幻想 (Susan622)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Original Character(s), Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan622/pseuds/%E4%B8%8B%E6%B5%81%E5%B9%BB%E6%83%B3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白切黑扮猪吃老虎小殿下侄子x勤勤恳恳工作太傅舅舅<br/>假的假的都是假的<br/>伪舅侄关系</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好人舅舅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小的时候，舅舅拿着糖哄和自己非亲非故的孩子。<br/>
“殿下乖，您要是能一字不差读下来这篇，我这颗糖就送给您吃”<br/>
长大了，当年的孩子成了皇帝，舅舅作为太子太傅日日要进尚书房，协助陛下，探讨国事。<br/>
自从弱冠那年，舅舅被陛下以商讨国事为由留下，故事就开始打开了另一种书写方式。宫人都退下之后，隐秘而不为人知的故事展开了它难以描绘的一角.<br/>
“陛下……嗯……轻…轻点啊，您要是先把…嗯…这打奏折……都批完…我……就给您……嗯…………“<br/>
年长者原本一丝不苟的头发被扯的漏下来三四缕，眼角氤氲着水汽，一层一层严谨压着的官服也被耐不下性子的孩子一把扯开，倒是方便，官服底下就是白嫩的肉体了。<br/>
舅舅没穿亵衣，陛下不许他穿，就是想让官服上细密但是相对他皮肤来说有点粗糙的丝线，磨舅舅胸上被他含了一晚上，最后咬的红红的肿大的乳尖，最好磨得把奶水磨出来，大片大片洇湿前胸，浑身上下都散发着想让人侵犯的奶香。<br/>
官服被扯开来像一件袍子，后面藏着舅舅最娇艳的部位----屁股和穴。原本夹在屁股之间白白净净的穴被这几年高强度的调教，变得放浪而好淫.随便哪个指头摸几下，再进入深深浅浅肏上几下，舅舅的小屁穴就能变得汁水淋漓，抹在屁股上像上好的贡桃.那个原本紧闭的小口也因为常年性事的温养，水一流出来，都不用谁再捅捅，就变得粉嘟嘟的，一张一翕，像是在呼吸也像是在无言的邀请.当然要是有几把捅进去就更涩情了，肉环会像一张樱桃小嘴一样紧紧的捆着铁青的几把，漏不出来一点缝隙，不管是殿下的几把乃至是精液又或者是塞进去的缅铃、殿下的丝巾手帕，不管什么都能夹的紧紧的.太贪吃了，怎么好像一辈子都没吃过东西似的，怎么操也操不松呢？陛下时常这样想.<br/>
“舅舅，您这里可不是这么说的啊……”明明扯开了别人衣服，却自己衣冠整齐的端端的坐在太师椅上的少年带着调笑气息开口.手指沿着他亲爱的舅舅大腿根划过，去勾弄藏在舅舅身体里那个线.<br/>
线很细但倒是坚实，连接藏在舅舅娇嫩屁穴里的珠子，是镂空的玻璃珠子，里面还有小铃铛，随便摇一摇就能发出清脆的声音。但同时也能轻易带动玻璃珠子振动，引起穴壁一阵又一阵近似高潮的痉挛，是西域那边传来的玩意.他勾弄珠子进进出出的，让玻璃珠子排成排操舅舅早熟的嫩穴.他没告诉舅舅床头专门有个暗箱放这些东西，一件一件他都想让亲爱的舅舅试一试.<br/>
但好可惜，舅舅已经被当年那个吃糖的孩子的几把操得熟透了，只能用后面用陛下的粗大的几把高潮，没有孩子的大几把噗嗤一下捅进去，捅的透透的，最好一下戳中骚点，然后疾风骤雨的大开大合的操干，不这样的话，可怜的舅舅是没办法从他那小的可怜的几把和已经淫荡到难以自持的肉洞里获得快感了.<br/>
他一辈子都成了那个孩子的禁脔。<br/>
“啊……太傅舅舅，可以自己把腿掰开给我看看把珠子拉出来是什么样子吗，我不太懂诶~看完我就去办公~“珠子噗噗被他拉出来两个，又被这个人毫不留情的塞回去.<br/>
烛火足够把那里照的清晰，肉环紧紧的包着珠子，也包着细线，舅舅每拽出来一个珠子就要情难自禁浪叫一下，10个珠子才出来三个，但舅舅已经口水流到胸膛了，明明是掰开腿面向少年的姿势，也变成高高撅起来屁股趴在书案上了，骚水顺着不怎么接触阳光白净的大腿止不住的往下流.<br/>
“不行哦~舅舅违规了，不是拽出来，是一个个生出来哦”明明要接近成功了，还差最后一个珠子，被肉环卡的紧紧的，舅舅还在卖力完成任务。却被少年一把抱起来，双腿大张被托在他腿上，两条腿被完全打开，小腿伸到太师椅外了，然后猛的一下把好不容易拽出来的珠子全塞进去了<br/>
“啊！！不……嗯…啊可……以……可嗯……以“舅舅没受过这么大刺激，空虚了好久的肉壁重新接纳冷却的珠子，好大一团被塞进来，舅舅，直接，潮吹了.<br/>
“呜都赖你，你让我含着呜含着珠子一天，说要给我奖励呜你不是人呜”过激的刺激让舅舅直接回归小孩子心态，明明穴里还不甘寂寞的嘬弄着珠子，但是还是泪水涟涟哭骂着少年人。可能是现在屁穴放松了，被陛下按着小腹，一边哄骗着现在笨笨的舅舅义正言辞的说是为以后生孩子做准备，一边用不甘寂寞地手指操弄肉环让小玻璃珠子赶紧出来.<br/>
哦，对了，虽然害怕舅舅生气，但讨人厌的孩子还一边用他粗大的几把去操舅舅的小几把，珠子掉出来的时候，还要用非常惊讶的口气夸舅舅的肉穴真是棒，给我们皇家增孙添子呢。<br/>
这真是世风日下，人心不古呢。<br/>
姜还是老的辣，舅舅要是等不及了，就会去用腿勾少年人的大腿根，脚直接隔着衣服去蹭少年的几把。甚至还嫌不够，扭过身把屁股高高撅起来摇，摇两下还要把袍子似的衣服勾起来，当着人面用手操自己的肉穴，还非要咕啾咕啾发出来糜烂的响声，还用龙袍上的龙纹去磨红透了的肉环，都要做给少年人看，摆弄自己被少年常年浇灌的身体，挑战少年人浅薄的耐性.有时候过度开发的身体被自己作弄的都能一下子去了，还要高高翘起来屁股蹭侄子的几把，勾魂似的说着臣有一事相求.<br/>
肏舅舅的肉穴这件事，陛下总会是毫不迟疑的，舅舅的小屁穴就应该一辈子含着他的几把。<br/>
所以，看起来舅舅本人说不定也是孩子的牢笼呢~<br/>
“舅舅人真好，给糖还给操”<br/>
“肉穴生的妙，肉环长的巧”<br/>
“如果有惑乱朝纲这种东西的话，舅舅应该第一个受罚”<br/>
“你……”你不…嗯……要再……要再…说这些…嗯……“<br/>
“还要啊？要几把操操舅舅的骚点还是再说这些勾弄舅舅的实话？“<br/>
“受罚的话，惩罚就是舅舅含着我的几把过一辈子，一辈子都让舅舅的肉穴被深深的捅开，最后捅到变成我的几把的形状再也合不上，好不好啊”<br/>
“但是舅舅的肉环实在是太厉害了，能把精液牢牢的锁住呢，不对，整个肉穴都好厉害，随便弄弄就能潮吹，像榨人阳精的妖精“<br/>
”不对，舅舅就是妖精，只有妖精才这么骚浪“<br/>
一向自诩正直的太傅大人被羞得只剩下眼泪了，想说话但已经被干的全然是一副哭腔了。<br/>
“呜滚呐”<br/>
_</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>